1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in methods and in apparatus for intimately mixing a fluid which can be a liquid, a gas, or a combination thereof and can further contain finely divided solids, amorphous particulates, molecular precipitates and other finely divided matter with a second fluid which can be a liquid, a gas or a combination thereof and which can also contain added reactive chemicals or components capable of reacting with constituents of the other fluid. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus including an adjustable venturi device for mixing and emulsifying the two fluids with each other to form reactive mixtures. The invention specifically relates to apparatus and methods in which a first fluid comprising liquids, vapors and solids in a finely divided condition, can be intimately mixed with a second fluid comprising liquids, vapors and solids in a finely divided and/or molecular condition to provide the desired reactions between the components of the two joined fluids such that components of the fluids can be recovered and the cleaned fluids recovered.
Included in the invention are apparatus and methods for mixing and emulsifying the two fluid substances using adjustable venturi devices whereby the combined and emulsified fluids from one venturi device may be reused to operate a subsequent venturi device, with each venturi device developing and applying vacuum to draw additional fluid from one of the sources of the two fluids into the stream of mixed fluids. The invention in addition relates to apparatus and methods provided for separating the various collected substances which may include precipitates, particulates and gases from the emulsified mixture of the two fluids after the chemical, mineral and mechanical reactions therein have been completed. Following removal of the collected substances, the fluid mixture can be reclaimed, readjusted as to reactive components and reused in the venturi scrubber system of the invention.
The invention further relates to a system wherein the two fluids to be mixed in the venturi devices are introduced into a series of venturi devices which are arranged in a vertical cascade, with sufficient elevation between vertically spaced venturi devices such that the elevational head of the mixed, emulsified fluids from an upstream venturi deviced provides necessary pressure for operation of a subsequent venturi device.
2. State of the Art
It is well known that toxic matter, reactive gases and hazardous wastes are being discharged into the atmosphere, soils, oceans, ground waters and surface waters. Environmental agencies and others who are aware of the dangers these substances present are duly concerned about finding a safe and reliable way of disposing of the toxic materials. Safe and responsible management of municipal, industrial, agricultural, automotive and other wastes have become a priority issue. Previous attempts to provide safe and complete disposition of the wastes have resulted in partial or complete failure.
Exemplary U.S. patents which discuss various aspects of the art wherein venturi type devices and methods are employed include:
______________________________________ Thorp U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,150 August 5, 1952 Valdespino U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,304 September 6, 1966 Bowles U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,121 September 16, 1969 McKenzie U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,193 June 6, 1972 Dietrick U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,067 December 26, 1972 Winn U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,533 June 26, 1973 Hege U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,759 June 28, 1974 Hall U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,082 March 11, 1975 Hegemann U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,439 March 1, 1983 ______________________________________
In addition, the following German patents also discuss venturi devices and methods of scrubbing gases with fluids by use of a venturi device:
______________________________________ Schimming No. 44,164 September 6, 1887 Ott No. 30,162 June 1, 1907 Dietrich No. 908,904 March 4, 1954 ______________________________________
The prior art patents as listed above disclose various apparatus and methods of scrubbing a gas with a liquid such as water, using a venturi type device to mix the liquid and gas or of mixing one liquid with another wherein a venturi is used to draw the liquids together. The prior art chronicles the now well known methods of drawing a liquid or gas into a second liquid or gas by pressure differentials created at the throat of the venturi device.
Gas scrubbing of large volumes of gases with relatively small volumes of a liquid such as water have been suggested as shown by the listed prior art patents. However, the contact between the two fluids passing through the venturi device is relatively short lived. The prior art does not provide a venturi device which thoroughly encapsulates one fluid within the other in a near emulsion-like condition wherein the reactive components in the two fluids are maintained in contact in a condition susceptible to reaction for a time long enough to achieve such reaction.
The listed prior art further fails to disclose a system wherein the encapsulated, near emulsified fluid coming from an initial venturi device is fed as a collecting fluid in a subsequent venturi device to mix with and encapsulate additional collected fluid therein. Nor is there any suggestion in the listed prior art of conditioning the collecting fluid to contain reactive chemicals which will react with contaminating substances in the collected fluid wherein gaseous and fluid contaminants are converted to relatively nontoxic solids, liquids and gases which can be readily separated from the collected and collecting fluids, such that the collected and collecting fluids can be reused in various processes or released to the atmosphere without harmful effects to the atmosphere or other environments.